edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series
This show will only be aring on Cartoon Network and Disney XD in September 2010. Based on the Movie. Story When worlds collide, EEnE characters were are Phineas and Ferb world.They meet P&F characters. Wilfred will be Agent P (Perry)'s pal, Agent W. Candace will be an "honorary Kanker"Along with Lee And Marie. Time and Setting It takes place during the summer. The episodes mostly start at Edd's house or at The Retro Van in van mode. Eddy is in the driver seat, Ed in the passenger seat, and Phineas, Ferb and Edd on the water-bed. Ed is usually seen reading his comic book while the boys discuss their plans or live through the day. Episodes Weekend at Ed's\Jawbreaker city-Phineas,Ferb and Edd stay the weekend at Ed's/The kids enter a strange land,Elsewhere, Agents P & W try to stop dr. d from destorying the city . Mega Ed\Times a changin'-Rolf & May turn into giant monsters by doofenshmritz's ray /Eddy wakes up and thinks summer is ending. I Wanna be a fireside girl \It came from outer ed again-sarah becomes fireside girl And. doofenshmritz tries to destory all the cupcakes\Tripper arrives from outer space. Isabella's Nightmare/To The Edstreme- Isabella has the same nightmare every night./ The Boys & The Kids(minus jimmy and rolf) compete in a stunt contest. Carniaval time /No time to ed - Johnny and Phineas bulid a carninaval.\The kids try to get their hands on Edd's new video game. TBA/Ed's cruise ship-TBA/the boys host a cruise ship for every one (Inculding May) with the execption of the other two Kankers. An Ed Paradise/TBA-The boys turn a closed beach into a paradise beach party./TBA TBA/Ferb Is in a bunch- TBA/Ferb has 3 girlfriends but he can only choose one A will for Edd/Battle Buliders-Double D needs a will./Phineas introduces the guys "Battle Builders" Perry Talks- Double D & Phineas Make an animal translator for Perry but runs off with Willfred every time to stop Doof from wiping out macroni art Back In Time/Eddy's world- The Guys warp back in time to Medieval Europe/After he takes a break from scams, Eddy Goes on a trip Ed Sports - The boys host a sports event. Summer belongs to Ed- The guys Travel the world in a day after a bet with Kevin. Home is where Ed is/TBA/TBA-Ed & Sarah's Brother, Drew Returns Home/TBA/TBA Not so speical day/The Fireside sap collecting patch- Ferb has a bad day/Sarah tries to obtain an easy yet deadly patch. . Characters *'Ed' - Ed is the stupidest and the strongest of the Boys. He is a good friend of The Boys. He and Baljeet tried performing a scam, but they ended up making a mess and ruined everything. He got over his fear of soap, deodorant and anything related to hygiene improvement. He is Age 10-13 and Roxy's Boyfriend. *'Phineas' - Like in the movie, he is unaware of Eddy's plan but they have started a relationship of friends. He is Isabella's boyfriend. He is Age 9-12. *'Edd' - or Double D to his friends. He helps out in every scam. In one episode he moves away because his father got a promotion. He is Age 10-12 and Sarah`s girlfriend. *'Ferb' - He is the silent type of the Boys and a "laides man". He is age 10-13 and has an unnamed girlfriend. *'Eddy' - He is the Leader of the Boys. He and Phineas have a great friendship and scams alot. He has spiky blue hair now.He is age 9-12 and Nazz's Boyfriend. *'Isabella' - A sweet kindhearted girl who is a friend the boys. She is age 9-12 and Phineas's girlfriend. *'Johnny 2x4' - He is a Friend of the Boys.He carries a piece of wood called Plank.He is the Boyfriend of New girl Rachel Carlye. He is age 10-12. *'Plank'- Jonny's best friend. He is a wooden board with a face drawn on it *Nazz - She is the most beautiful and charming girl in the Cul-de-Sac who is trendy and kind. She is Eddy's girlfriend and age 10-12 *'Candace' - She became an "honorary Kanker" who tries to bust the Boys but ends up failing due to their constant fighting, it just makes things even worse, and they end up humiliating themeselves.She is age 14-17 Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction